herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brenda (Maze Runner)
Brenda is a character first introduced in The Scorch Trials. Eventually, it is discovered that she is part of the group of Immunes. She becomes close to Thomas during The Scorch Trials and The Death Cure. Films Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials '' the Gladers take refuge in a warehouse outside the city during the storm in the Scorch. After they revive Minho from the lightning strike, they discover that they're trapped in the front room with chained Cranks lunging at them. While the group panics and huddles closer, Brenda appears from a room off to the side, chuckling that the group alerted their presence, thanks to their "watch dogs". She takes them to meet Jorge, who is curious about the group and their sudden appearance. As Jorge tries to pry information from them, she sits back on a couch and watches. When Minho and Thomas try to fight Jorge's crew, she grabs a scanning device from the table and tells Thomas to shut up before scanning the back of his neck. The scanner reads that he was tagged by WCKD and that he is to be killed by Group B. Shocked, she hands the scanner to Jorge, saying that he was right. Once the Gladers are tied up and left to dangle over an open area, Brenda talks to Jorge about the Gladers. He is giddy, stating that these kids are their ticket to the Safe Haven promised by The Right Arm. Brenda expresses doubt about finding them, stating that he'd be giving up his secure position as the leader of the refugees in the warehouse just to chase after a theory. When WCKD shows up, looking for the Gladers, Jorge instructs her to free the Gladers and get them out of here while he rigs an intricate bomb that will detonate after a song played on a record ends. Brenda finds one of the refugees trying to smuggle the Gladers out at gun point, hoping to turn them into WCKD for a reward. As he tries to shoot at Thomas for attacking him, Brenda shoots the refugee, killing him. She takes the Gladers to a zipline and yells at them to get out now, as they have little time. She lingers behind to dig around for a trinket in Jorge's desk drawers and tries to make it back to the zipline with Thomas, only to find multiple WCKD armed soldiers closing in. She leads Thomas across support beams in the warehouse to escape, sliding down poles leading to a sub-basement area as Jorge's bomb detonates. She locates a grate leading to the underground tunnels and leads Thomas to find an exit. As they walk through the area, she points out a strange webbed vine pattern on the walls. Both get jumpy at the sound of something coming towards them, only to discover it is a rat coming out of the pipe near them. She kicks the rat, which lands near one of the Gone Cranks, coming to life and grabbing the rat. Once it realizes that it has company, it moves towards the pair, prompting other Gone Cranks to chase after them. Both find their way out of the tunnels and begin to climb up into a collapsed building. Due to the angle of the building, Brenda loses her balance near the top and slides into an abandoned room, landing on the glass with a thud. Thomas rushes to help as the glass begins to crack and break away. Meanwhile, a Gone Crank finds them, sliding into the room and trying to rip at Brenda's face and body. She manages to dodge the assault until Thomas finds a wire and offers it to Brenda for support as the glass finally breaks and sends the Crank down several stories. After they escape the building, Brenda stops by a trash dumpster, tearing off a strip of cloth when she discovers that the Gone Crank scratched her while falling out of the building. She dismisses that she's okay for now and tells Thomas that they need to blend in and find Marcus, Jorge's contact who knows about The Right Arm. They pass a building where a loud party is taking place and a blonde woman asks if they're here for the party. Brenda addresses a blonde man in a suit, asking for Marcus. The man lies, telling her that Marcus used to be in this building but is no longer alive. Thomas asks if the man has seen a group of teens and an older man, prompting the man to hand over a bottle of liquor. The man tells them that in order to enter the tent to look for their friends, they need to take a sip each. Brenda drinks first and Thomas is forced to down a long sip by the blonde woman. The pair split up to look for their friends and meet back up on the dance floor. Brenda, in a daze, states that she can't find them and resists Thomas's idea to look elsewhere, saying that its too late and maybe they just need to let go and accept their fate. Brenda kisses Thomas and for a brief moment, he hallucinates that he just kissed Teresa. He moves away from her, saying that he can't do this because she isn't her, before blacking out. As Thomas comes to, he discovers Brenda sitting and watching as Jorge beats up the man in the suit, who is revealed to be Marcus. Brenda watches and listens as Marcus confesses that he's switched sides and works for WCKD, hosting the party to get them a little drunk so they're passed out when WCKD comes to collect them. Eventually, Jorge manages to get Marcus to confess where he last heard of The Right Arm's location and movement and he takes Marcus's car, Bertha, to get to the mountain area where The Right Arm is operating. Brenda starts moving slower, due to her injury from the Gone Crank. Eventually she collapses in front of Vince when Harriet and Sonya take the group to the base. Vince threatens to shoot her until Mary Cooper intervenes, instructing Thomas to help carry her to the medical tent. Mary administers a temporary fix to help Brenda's injuries but warns Thomas and Jorge that its merely a patch that will slow the progression, not fully cure it. As she lies on a cot, Thomas discovers the trinket box she went back for and she explains that the boy in the picture was her brother George. She recalls that WCKD picked them up when they were younger, running multiple tests on them. WCKD determined that George was fit to stay as they researched the cure but Brenda was dismissed. Thomas leaves her to rest in the tent as he regroups with the Gladers. Later, The Right Arm base is ambushed by WCKD, thanks to a tip from Teresa who is convinced that they shouldn't have left the facility due to the bad state of world thanks to The Flare. Brenda fights alongside the Right Arm volunteers until Jorge deems the situation bleak. Both pull Thomas aside, trying to persuade him to leave with them so they can get to safety. Thomas refuses and sends both of them away, saying that he won't leave the Gladers behind. As volunteers and escaped Gladers and Icers are rounded up, Thomas reveals that he has Jorge's handheld grenade and threatens Ava Paige and WCKD with it, stating that he will detonate it if WCKD proceeds to take the Immunes. In the midst of the standoff, Jorge and Brenda commandeer a Right Arm vehicle, crashing it into the soldiers, which buys some time for the volunteers and Gladers. Both fight alongside Vince to ward off WCKD as they take whomever they can get onto their Berg for the tests. The next morning, Vince concludes that it would be best to send Harriet, Thomas, Newt, and the remaining kids to the Safe Haven before WCKD tries to get them too. Thomas resists, stating that he needs to go after Minho and won't hesitate to do it alone. Newt agrees to help and Brenda chimes in, with Jorge also in agreement. Eventually, Harriet and Vince conclude that they would like to exact revenge on WCKD for their losses and ask Thomas for the plan. ''Maze Runner: The Death Cure The group make their way through a tunnel, only to be attacked by Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare. However, they are saved by Jorge and newcomer Brenda, who journey with them to the Last City. Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda and Jorge are captured by a group of masked men and are taken to a hideout, where one of the masked men is revealed to be Gally, who has survived being killed by the spear Minho threw into his heart. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Brenda was cured by Thomas' blood after she was previously infected. Gally gets the serum and takes the Immune children outside to a bus where Brenda is waiting. While Gally makes his way back into WCKD to find Thomas, Brenda is forced to leave with the Immune children in the bus as WCKD forces close in on them. Thomas and Newt make their way to where Minho is being kept in the medical wing, where they reunite. Brenda and the Immune children are cornered by WCKD authorities. However, Frypan saves them by using a crane to bring the bus outside the wall. Meanwhile, Lawrence rallies his rebels outside the city before blowing up the wall, allowing his rebel allies and the infected people to storm into the Last City and attack. After a fight, Janson is killed, allowing Thomas and Teresa to escape to the rooftop where a helicopter piloted by Brenda and Jorge is. Thomas makes it aboard, but, to his horror, Teresa falls to her death as the WCKD building collapses from explosions brought on by Lawrence's army. Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Gally, Brenda, and Jorge reunite with Vince and the rest of the Immunes and The Right Arm, escaping to a safe haven that was revealed by Ava. Physical Appearance and Personality Thomas described her as "a pretty, older teenager" with long brown hair and dark eyes that "made the whites seem to glow brightly". She has a slightly scratchy, almost husky voice. It is suggested that she was shorter than Thomas, as he thought that she had to be standing on the tips of her toes to put her head on his shoulder. In the film adaptation, Brenda has short dark hair cut close to her head. She is, by a few inches, slightly shorter than Thomas. Powers & Skills * Expert Marksmanship: She seemed to be proficiently skilled with using a rifle and short range weaponry which allowed her to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. She had excellent bull-eyes aim on her targeted opponents, she demonstrated this in Scorch Trials, when Barkley attempted to kill the Gladers she shoots directly behind his back with her P99 pistol then on the incoming WCKD guards infiltrates the warehouse she fired her last rounds with perfect aiming. When WICKED ambushed the Right arm headquarter she later used a hunting rifle to shoot a WCKD soldier in the head and then shot Janson in the left side of his shoulder leaving him wounded. In Death Cure, she was able shot a few dozens of Cranks with her M1991 from the front and back of her position saving her friends Thomas, Newt, and Frypan from their doom. *'Tactical Genius:' In the Death Cure, After Teresa informed to the group about Minho and other the 28 immune children WICKED had held captive Brenda confirmed that she would able to make it work to save all of them at once and planned a getaway. When Thomas communicated with her to be ready with the bus she gain access to she meant up with Gally who lead the immunes to the bus safely then starts to drive them out of the garage from the security, then when WICKED declared the Marshal law on the getaway bus, Brenda performed vehicular warfare with the WICKED vehicles who attempted crash her but instead she crashes them against the road and is pulled over and surrounded by the armed soldiers. Then when she ordered the children to stay in the bus while she goes out and hails her hands in the air for the WICKED soldiers to see her with a weapon that turned out to be a Flare gun as she fired it into the sky as a signal for Frypan to drop the rope of the crane he operated down to the direct pointed area marked with an “X” where Brenda was standing near to attach it onto the bus to have it pull up off the streets with her and the immunes in it to escape from the guards and the city to which was successful as they survived. Equipment * Back Pack: 'Brenda carries her supplies in a bag for survival skills and medical support. *'Trinket Box: 'She stored a picture of her brother inside the lid as it is one of the last remains she has of him. *'M4A1 '''Carbine: '''It was shown in the Death Cure that she’ll be wielding this assault rifle. * '''Walther P99/M1991: '''In the Scorch Trials she briefly uses a P99 pistol for defense against the guards of WICKED who showed up in her warehouse and was shown in the Death Cure to be carrying different one. * '''Flare Gun: '''Death Cure, she had used this to signal Frypan to drop the hook of the crane to escape from WICKED security. * '''Winchester Model 70: '''When WCKD hits the Right Arm's base she temporarily used this weaponry to provide cover fire for Thomas to escape. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Victims Category:Damsel in distress Category:In Love Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Sidekick Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Siblings Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Sole Survivors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Rescuers Category:Love Rivals Category:Disabled Category:Genius Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Former Slaves Category:Strategists